1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sliding door lock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sliding door lock apparatus arranged for positioning within a sliding door framework between the framework and an associated sliding door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding door locks of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,675; 5,018,373; 4,563,885; 3,698,754; and 4,993,761.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a sliding door structure arranged for ease of mounting and positioning within a sliding door framework and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.